Haikyuu spanking 2
by thaliaty
Summary: Esta vez es el pequeño Nishinoya el que se mete en problemas. Los de tercero deciden intervenir antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Esta historia contiene azotes/spanking, si no es de su agrado por favor no lo lea.
1. Chapter 1

Nishinoya

Había tenido un mal día, uno muy malo. Todo había empezado cuando se había dormido y había llegado tarde a su primera clase, el profesor le había gritado delante de toda la clase y lo había mandado a esperar a que terminara la hora en el pasillo. Por si eso no fuera suficiente vergonzoso, en ese momento pasó Daichi que le dió una mirada aterradora que aseguraba un sermón antes del entrenamiento. En las dos clases siguientes le dieron dos exámenes con sus respectivos suspensos, Sugawara seguro iba a enfadarse mucho con él, por qué llevaba todo el mes diciéndole que estudiara en vez de holgazanear.

Seguro de que el día no podía ir a peor, decidió saltarse el resto de las clases y pasear para calmarse. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de atrás sigilosamente cuando decidió parar un momento y sacar el almuerzo de su mochila. La estaba abriendo cuando una voz demasiado familiar lo hizo congelarse y le cayera la mochila en el suelo.

\- Noya ¿No tienes clase?- de todas las personas del mundo, junto tuvo que ser Asahi el que lo pillara escabulléndose de la escuela. Y entonces, Nishinoya colapsó y pagó su frustración con él.

\- ¿Y qué si tengo clase? Estoy harto de que estéis todo el día encima de mí viendo que hago o que dejo de hacer. ¿Por qué no os vais todos a la mierda y me dejáis en paz?

Asahi se quedó de piedra, no esperaba que Noya le gritara pero no le gustó nada. Iba a replicarle cuando el pequeño libero corrió y lo perdió de vista. Perplejo como estaba, decidió hablar con Daichi y Sugawara sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero primero fue a recoger la mochila que con las prisas Noya había olvidado y fue cuando se percató de los dos suspensos que sobresalían entre los papeles. Su ceño de frunció, Nishinoya tenía mucho que explicar.

Antes del entrenamiento, se reunieron los tres de tercero citados por Asahi que los puso al día de los acontecimientos con Nishinoya:

\- Se ha ido de la escuela sin terminar sus clases y se ha olvidado la mochila así que he encontrado estos dos suspensos en ella.

La cara de Sugawara cambió de la preocupación por su pequeño libero a una de enfado muy grande. Iba a decir algo cuando Asahi continuó

\- No solo eso, me ha gritado porque dice que somos muy pesados con él y no lo dejamos en paz…- la voz de la estrella sonaba triste cuando dijo esas palabras

\- Somos pesados porque nos preocupamos por él, no solo ha hecho lo que tú dices sino que esta mañana lo han enviado de clase y me lo he encontrado esperando en el pasillo. Se está comportando como un niño y como los mayores del equipo no lo podemos permitir.- dijo Daichi muy serio, pensando que podían hacer con el pequeño Noya.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él? A este paso no podremos ni castigarlo sin jugar al vóley porque logrará que lo sancionen por sus calificaciones.- contestó Sugawara.

Se pusieron a pensar en que deberían hacer y Daichi pronto dio con una idea, no sabía como reaccionarían sus compañeros de equipo pero tenía que probar.

\- Chicos, ¿recordáis cuando Hinata y Kageyama se pelearon hace unos meses? El entrenador Ukai y yo hablamos con ellos y ahora se comportan como niños mayores…Bueno tengo algo que contaros…- Los ojos de Sugawara y Asahi se abrieron a medida que la historia avanzaba

\- Bueno…veréis…el entrenador y yo hicimos algo más que hablar, les dimos a Hinata y Kageyama unos azotes. Al principio no estaba muy seguro pero luego me convencí de que sería lo mejor para el equipo y los partidos. Fue duro pero las mejoras son evidentes.

\- Estas diciendo que azotaste a Kageyama y Hinata…¿cómo a niños pequeños? ¿Y SE DEJARON?- estalló Sugawara

\- Les dimos dos opciones, o no jugaban el próximo partido o aceptaban los azotes, fue su decisión. Y yo solo azoté a Hinata, de Kageyama se encargó el entrenador. Creo que a Noya le hace falta también pero esta vez no lo haré yo, lo harás tu Asahi. Y nosé si Suga tendría que decirle algo por sus notas.

La cara de Asahi fue digna de enmarcar, lo último que se esperaba hoy era escuchar que debería darle unos azotes a Nishinoya. Sugawara se mantenía callado y serio, pensando en lo que acababa de oir. Entonces dijo:

\- Está bien, creo que tienes razón. Asahi es el que debería hacerlo, Noya lo admira y es al único al que hará caso. Pero yo también quiero hablar un momento con el asolas antes.

\- Pero…yo no quiero azotarlo…- dijo Asahi secamente.

\- Sé que no quieres, pero piensa en cómo está actuando y en cómo puede evolucionar el asunto si no intervenimos ahora.

Tenían razón, era su obligación como amigos del libero, frenarlo antes de que se estrellara. Sin estar convencido del todo, aceptó la idea de Daichi y los tres se fueron al gimnasio.

Más calmado, Nishinoya volvió al colegio para el entreno de vóley, no pensaba perdérselo. Cuando abrió la puerta del gimnasio, algo en el ambiente hizo de que se le erizaran los pelos del cuello y un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Aún no había pensado como afrontaría el regaño que seguro le caía de Daichi y Asahi pero tenía asumido que iba a ocurrir y que se lo había buscado. Con un suspiro entró y se acercó a los tres mayores que lo miraban enfadados y con los brazos cruzados. El gimnasio se quedó en silencio, notando la tensión del ambiente. Nadie sabía que había pasado pero todos tenían claro que Noya estaba en serios problemas si los tres de tercero estaban tan serios. Un hormigueo recorrió los traseros de Hinata y Kageyama recordando que pasó la última vez que vieron a su capitán con esa cara.

\- Nishinoya Yu, siguenos un momento.- dijo Daichi con la voz más seria que pudo poner.

\- El resto del equipo, practicad recepciones.- Ordenó

Los tres mayores se encaminaron fuera del gimnasio, cuando pasaron por al lado de Nishinoya viendo que no parecía tener intenciones de moverse, Daichi lo sujetó de la parte superior del brazo y le susurró:

\- Te sugiero que nos sigas, sino quieres que empiece a sermonearte delante de todo el equipo.

Sin esperar a que reaccionara y sin soltarlo, Daichi lo "arrastró" fuera del gimnasio, hasta el cuarto vestuario, una vez allí lo soltó y los de tercero se pusieron otra vez con los brazos cruzados, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se venía.

**Hola de nuevo, espero que disfrutéis esta historia. Si tenéis alguna petición, no dudéis en hacermela llegar. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nishinoya tenía dos tipos de pensamiento chocando en su cabeza. Por un lado, quería decirle a los tres mayores que se fueran a la mierda y que no tenían derecho a regañarlos y estar tan pendientes de su vida; por otro lado, se alegraba de tener amigos que se preocuparan por él y estaba arrepentido de cómo le había hablado a Asahi. Ahí estaba, con los tres gigantes enfadados delante de él, pero si le decían muchas cosas, el enfado ganaría a su parte racional.

\- Nishinoya, ¿sabes por qué queremos hablar contigo?- preguntó calmadamente Sugawara

\- Por qué no podéis meteros en vuestras cosas y tenéis que venir a joderme a mí.- estalló el pequeño libero, inmediatamente después de esa frase se arrepintió.

\- Escúchame jovencito.- Daichi se sintió en ese momento como un viejo y quiso pegarse por ello.- Si no quieres que te expulse indefinidamente del equipo vas a cerrar esa boca y no la vas a abrir a no ser que sea para pedir disculpas por tu comportamiento o para contestar a una pregunta directa.

Asahi y Sugawara miraron a su capitán aguantándose la risa al ver lo padre que había sonado, pero se controlaron y no dejaron ver sus muecas de risa manteniendo su pose de enfado. Noya pareció entender que no tenía más remedio que estarse calladito y bajó la cabeza, mostrando por fin algo de respeto por las tres personas que tenía delante. Entonces Daichi continuó pero con una voz más suave:

\- Quiero que nos expliques por que estabas esta mañana castigado, porque no hiciste caso a Suga cuando te advirtió que te centraras en tus estudios.

\- Me quedé dormido y llegué tarde…no se… - dijo el pequeño libero con una voz casi inaudible

\- ¿Y por qué te has quedado dormido? No te atrevas a mentirme porque sé que es por quedarte hasta tarde viendo ese programa que tanto os gusta a ti y Tanaka, os he escuchado hablar de ello.

\- BUENO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, ES MI VIDA Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE ME DE LA GANA, JODER.- Noya no aguantaba la voz de decepción de Daichi.

\- Tienes que pensar que podrías perder tu plaza en el equipo por estas cosas, antes de ser tan egoísta piensa que tus acciones repercuten a otra gente.- continuó Daichi.

\- Solo te importa el puñetero equipo…- iba a continuar pero se vio interrumpido por un grito de Sugawara

\- ¡A callar los dos! Daichi, Asahi, dejadme hablar con Nishinoya asolas por favor.

Pasándose una mano por la cara, Daichi salió acompañado de la estrella del equipo, confiando en que Sugamama sabría cómo manejar a su pequeño libero. El colocador miró al otro que estaba cabizbajo con los puños apretados y respirando con dificultad.

\- Noya, no se por qué estás así y si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte. Daichi, Asahi, yo y todo el equipo nos preocupamos mucho por ti y no queremos perderte, por eso estamos tan pesados. Daichi no quiere que te hechen del equipo pero por ti, no por nada más. Está preocupado de como reaccionarás tú al quedarte sin el Voley. Y Asahi, está destrozado, no lo exterioriza pero le preocupas muchísimo, hoy después de que le gritaras estaba tan triste…

Sugawara iba a continuar cuando un sollozo cortó su discurso, Noya estaba llorando, pesadas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Le temblaron las rodillas y se dejó caer al suelo, Suga no tardó ni medio segundo en alcanzarlo y abrazarlo.

\- Shhh, Noya suéltalo todo, vamos, está bien, shhh- le susurraba mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que Nishinoya se separó un poco de él y con la voz más triste del mundo le dijo:

\- Lo siento… lo siento mucho Sugawara, no quería preocuparos, no quería que esto pasara. Ayer me quedé despierto hasta tarde…me he despertado tarde, el sueño me pone de mal humor y el día solo ha ido de mal en peor…

Sugawara le puso las manos en los hombros y lo separó un poco para mirarlo de frente mientras hablaba:

\- No pasa nada, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos para no volverlos a cometer. Ahora cuando ellos entren, te vas a disculpar con ellos también y los vas a escuchar. Te aviso ahora, hemos pensado en castigarte por diversas razones, entre ellas yo te voy a castigar porque estuve mucho tiempo diciéndote que estudiaras para que no me hicieras caso y creo que me he ganado el derecho de reprenderte como crea. Te veo como a un hermano pequeño Noya y me preocupo mucho por ti. Levanta.

El libero se tensó al escuchar la palabra castigo, no sabía que iban a hacer pero no quería ningún tipo de castigo. Se levantó lentamente y miro a Suga que lo cogió del brazo, lo puso de lado y sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a pestañear le dio dos palmadas en el trasero que sonaron fuerte y tuvieron que doler más.

PLAS PLAS

Nishinoya estaba en shock, ¿Sugawara acababa de pegarle?, viendo que no iban a llegar más azotes, se giró lentamente a mirar al colocador con estupefacción.

\- Dos suspensos, dos azotes. Si hay una próxima vez no seré tan generoso.- contestó Sugawara como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Seguía congelado en su lugar, le había pegado y ahora estaba ahí tan tranquilo. ¿Próxima vez? ¿Pensaba repetirlo? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle porque Suga le volvió a abrazar y él se dejó hacer.

\- No me odies por eso Noya, realmente te lo merecías. ¿listo para disculparte con Daichi y Asahi?

Nishinoya afirmó lentamente con la cabeza. Le sorprendía que no le importara que Suga le hubiera pegado, es más, estaba de acuerdo en que se lo merecía y agradecía que su colocador hiciera como que no hubiera pasado nada. Eso sí, no iba a darle motivos para repetirlo nunca. Sugawara abrió la puerta y los otros dos entraron apresurados, habían escuchado los dos golpes desde fuera y nos sabían que podían encontrarse al entrar.

\- Daichi, Asahi, lo siento mucho, he sido un idiota y no debería haber pagado con vosotros mi frustración.- dijo Noya mientras agachaba la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ahora escúchanos un momento ¿Sí? Y déjanos acabar antes de reaccionar por favor.- Habló Daichi por primera vez desde que habían acompañado a Noya al vestuario. Cuando éste asintió, fue Daichi el que continuó.

\- Está muy bien que lo sientas Nishinoya, pero los tres hemos estado hablando y creemos que mereces un castigo. No puedes descuidarte tanto, podría afectarte y no queremos que te pase nada malo, queremos a nuestro feliz e hiperactivo libero de siempre. Creemos que es demasiado cruel sacarte del equipo por un tiempo, así que te damos estas dos opciones, o dejas el equipo hasta la próxima temporada o aceptas unos azotes, mejoras esas notas y te dejamos seguir entrenando y compitiendo.

No pasó ni un segundo antes de que Nishinoya les hiciera saber que prefería la segunda opción. Asahi cerró los ojos cuando escuchó esa respuesta no queriendo ser él quien se los diera, pero se había comprometido y era por el bien de su querido libero.

\- Muy bien, Asahi será quien te castigue. Después de eso todo quedará perdonado y esperamos un cambio Nishinoya, te queremos mucho.

Tras decir esto Daichi lo abrazó fuertemente y salió con Sugawara en dirección al gimnasio a entrenar para mantener la cabeza ocupada. Noya no podía creerse que fuera la persona a la que más admiraba la que fuera a castigarlo, pero no se lo iba a poner difícil, se notaba que Asahi tenía tantas ganas de salir de esto como él.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Se había quedado solo con Asahi, la sala estaba en absoluto silencio, ninguno de los dos quería afrontar lo que estaba por suceder pero tampoco querían alargarlo más.

\- Asahi…no tienes por qué hacer esto, de verdad que me voy a comportar y a estudiar más. Yo no quiero que hagas esto…- intentó Noya

\- No, tenemos que hacer esto Nishinoya. Sé que no quieres y yo tampoco pero es algo que debe hacerse, no puedo faltar a mi palabra y sinceramente creo que es una buena manera de prevenir que esto se repita. A mí me funcionó de pequeño y supongo que tienes experiencias en esto, ¿me equivoco?

Obviamente no se equivocaba, viendo lo hiperactivo y problemático que era el pequeño libero, estaba claro que de pequeño se había metido en un montón de problemas. Sus padres, aunque lo consentían mucho, eran muy firmes a la hora de impartir disciplina y Noya se había visto bastantes veces sobre el regazo de algún progenitor suyo. De hecho, la última vez había sido hace relativamente poco cuando casi incendia la cocina de casa por no escuchar a su madre que le dijo que le esperara antes de probar ese flambeado que había visto por la tele. No había dudado en apoyarlo en la mesa de la cocina y darle unos azotes con la letal y dolorosa cuchara de madera. El recuerdo lo hizo estremecerse, por suerte Asahi no parecía tener una cuchara de madera oculta con la que calentarle el trasero, tampoco llevaba ningún cinturón puesto conque Noya respiró tranquilo sabiendo que la estrella del equipo solo iba a usar su mano.

El silencio fue la afirmación que Asahi necesitó para saber que efectivamente, Nishinoya estaba familiarizado con los azotes. Pensando en la mejor manera de hacer esto para ambos, recordó que su madre se arrodillaba en el suelo y lo ponía sobre sus rodillas cuando tenía que disciplinarlo, Noya era pequeño pero no tanto como para que esa fuera una posición cómoda. Descartó esa idea, su otra opción era sentarse en la silla sin brazos y tirarlo sobre su regazo, esta le pareció mejor idea pero creía que Nishinoya se sentiría avergonzado estando en esa posición. Su última opción era colocarlo inclinado en el escritorio. Se decantó por esta última, siendo la menos humillante.

\- Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto, Noya, inclínate sobre el escritorio.- Dijo sonando lo más serio que pudo.

Nishinoya suspiró ante la sentencia, pero no quería desobedecer a Asahi, suficiente lo había decepcionado ya. Caminó poco a poco al escritorio y se inclinó en el con las manos sujetándose en el otro extremo. Sus pies tocaban vagamente el suelo, tenía la vista fija en la pared de enfrente mientras esperaba que Asahi se acercara. Cuando éste llegó a su lado, colocó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda tanto para sujetarlo y que no se escurriera mesa abajo como para evitar que se levantara y saliera corriendo. Suspiró fuertemente antes de levantar la mano y dejarla caer sobre el trasero revestido de Noya. No hubo ninguna reacción por parte del libero, ¿había sido demasiado flojo? Seguramente.

Plas, plas… otras dos cayeron sin aviso pero otra vez, Noya no hizo ningún movimiento, ningún sonido que le indicara si debía mantener esa intensidad o no. PLAS PLAS los próximos fueron más fuertes, resonaron por la sala y vinieron seguidos de un jadeo por parte del libero. Decidió que mantendría ese nivel de intensidad. Siguió unos minutos bajando la mano rítmicamente sobre el pequeño trasero de Noya, pequeños gemidos y jadeos se le escapaban mientras intentaba sin éxito mantener la compostura. Un minuto más tarde Nishinoya luchaba contra las lágrimas que estaban acumulándose en sus ojos. PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS seguían lloviendo las nalgadas una detrás de otra. El dolor se incrementaba con cada nalgada, podía sentir su trasero irradiando calor. Nishinoya no quería llorar, no quería quejarse, no quería parecer un niño pequeño frente a su héroe, fue esto lo que lo empujó a hacer lo que hizo, una idea repentina que acabó perjudicándolo como no podría haberse esperado.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo obtener en ese momento, el libero hizo fuerza contra la mesa, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la esquina más alejada de Asahi que al no esperarse esto, no pudo detenerlo. Se quedó perplejo el rematador estrella observando a Noya jadeando en la otra parte de la habitación, tenía la cara roja y los ojos con una capa de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse por sus mejillas. Parecía estar dándose cuenta ahora de lo que había sucedido. Asahi también estaba reaccionando, esta actitud de Noya lo hizo enfadar. Caminó hacia él viendo como el libero parecía encogerse con cada paso suyo, cada vez que avanzaba un pie, Noya retrocedía otro, hasta que se dio de espaldas con la pared.

\- Nishinoya Yuu, ¿qué haces? No he acabado.- dijo seriamente

\- Yo….yo si he acabado. Dejame.- otra vez con la actitud rebelde

\- Parece que no estás aprendiendo nada, vamos a probar otra cosa.- Asahi de repente se convirtió en Daichi, su irreconocible voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Nishinoya.

EL rematador estiró un brazo para coger a Noya de la oreja y arrastrarlo hasta la silla sin brazos, le dio igual la humillación que podía sentir el libero, iba a acabar lo que había empezado. Se sentó en la silla y tiro a Nishinoya sobre su regazo, éste se quedó ahí colgando ya que sus pies no tocaban el suelo desde las fuertes y musculosas piernas de Asahi.

\- No, Asahi así no…suéltame, así noooo.- se quejaba en vano.

Y entonces Asahi hizo lo impensable, tan rápido como pudo antes de que la decisión abandonara su cuerpo le bajó los pantalones revelando sus boxes azules y le sujetó firmemente de la cintura. Inmediatamente, como si le hubieran dado a un interruptor, Nishinoya empezó a revolverse.

\- NOOOO ASAHI ASÍ NO, POR FAVOR

\- BASTA NISHINOYA estate quieto de una vez y acabaremos antes

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Despiadadas nalgadas cayeron sobre su trasero con un estruendoso ruido, Noya se quedó inmóvil, estos azotes le habían dolido mucho más, había enfadado a Asahi, había hecho que el jugador más calmado del equipo estallara. Su héroe, la persona a la que más admiraba estaba calentándole el culo sin pantalones porque él se había portado mal. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarlo a la cara? ¿Alguna vez le perdonaría? ¿Y si ya no quería hablar más con él? Estos pensamientos abrumaron a Nishinoya, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, se derramaron por sus mejillas y cayeron al suelo sin control. Dejó de retorcerse, dejó de quejarse y se limitó a llorar. Un llanto desgarrador se escapaba de su boca, pronto le costó respirar y empezó a toser. Asahi que seguía azotándolo, paró inmediatamente al escuchar los desoladores sonidos del libero. Lo levantó y lo envolvió en su brazos mientras le pedía que se calmara.

\- Shhh Noya ya está, ya está, cálmate, respira conmigo.

No había manera, la mente de Nishinoya había entrado en un bucle de negatividad al pensar en que podría perder la amistad con Asahi, no era consciente de que había parado, no fue consciente de que lo levantaron y lo abrazaron. El rematador estrella no sabía que hacer, Noya se estaba ahogando en sus lágrimas, tenía hasta arcadas. Asustado como estaba, lo sujetó por los hombros y le dio dos sacudidas que hicieron que el rematador reaccionara un poco y respirara. Vio a Asahi delante de él, con cara de preocupación y se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente. Necesitaba sentirse protegido por él, necesitaba saber que seguía estando ahí para cuidarlo. Asahi le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza aún. Estuvieron así mucho rato hasta que porfín Noya dejó de llorar y solo pequeños hipos y sollozos salían de su cuerpo. Amortizando sus palabras contra el pecho de Asahi dijo:

\- Lo siento mucho, lo siento, por favor Asahi perdóname.

\- Shh, está bien, todo está perdonado, calma

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, con Asahi acariciándole la cabeza, el cansancio del día y que la noche anterior había dormido poco, Nishinoya se durmió en los brazos de su héroe. Asahi al notar el cuerpo de Noya relajarse bajó la mirada para verlo plácidamente dormido. Disfrutó de la imagen todo el rato que pudo, lo acomodó en el suelo y lo tapó con su chaqueta. Iba a avisar al resto de que todo estaba bien, ya lo despertaría cuando acabara el entrenamiento, ahora le haría bien dormir.


End file.
